Por ti
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: El lazo Rojo reescrito. Fic de navidad 2019 Kiriasu


_MeriikuriSAOmasu2019_

_Auto__r_: Sumi_Chan

_Temas_: -Un lazo rojo atado en su mano, -Cena de navidad accidentada.

_Título_: El Lazo rojo.

…

…

_El Lazo Rojo~_

Cuando la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre Kazuto despertó solo en la enorme cama que le pertenecía, supo, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que esta vez había sobrepasado todos los límites. No le bastó más que ver aquella larga cinta de terciopelo rojo que había sido el preludio al desastre.

Sabía que la había arruinado por completo.

Con cierto aire cansino miró al lado opuesto del lecho y levantó la encarnada cinta reprimiendo un suspiro de fastidio. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se levantó, se vistió y bajó las escaleras de su pequeña casa dirigiéndose a la dependencia de la cocina, donde una niña de unos doce años, esperaba sentada las órdenes del día comiendo una manzana de la cesta ubicada frente a ella. Su propia madre la había enviado para que ayudara a su esposa con las compras, y las encomiendas fáciles. Como no podía pagar a una sirvienta, debía apañárselas con lo que le era más conveniente. La pequeña no daba trabajo, y se había amoldado por completo a sus quehaceres dentro del sencillo hogar.

—Buen día Fizel —la saludó con sencillez. Esta, como todo saludo, inclinó la cabeza y siguió masticando su manzana. El joven pasó por detrás de ella viendo que el acostumbrado fuego de la estufa estaba apagado, frunció el ceño —¿Has visto a la señora?

—La señorita Asuna salió temprano de la casa portando una maleta.

Él se quedó con el trozo de leña en la mano, camino a encender el fuego. _"¿Una maleta?" _preguntó para sí. Saliendo de su lapsus, se inclinó y encendió la estufa, cargó el recipiente que Asuna usaba para preparar el café, y lo acercó a la lumbre.

—¿Vas a esperar que la señora vuelva?

—La señorita Asuna no parecía dispuesta a regresar —le respondió la niña pasmosamente —Al despedirse, sus palabras fueron_ "hasta siempre"_

_"¿Porque tienes que ser tan melodramática?"_ Suspiró agobiado.

—Está bien, Fizel. Puedes marcharte si lo deseas, yo sólo me daré abasto en lo que mi esposa regresa... —estaba absolutamente convencido que está era otra de sus rabietas, y que en un par de horas regresaría como siempre.

Últimamente discutían y reñían por cosas insignificantes, sacando sus genios a relucir. Asuna procedía de una familia de clase alta, tenía otras prioridades, y otra educación. Veía las cosas bajo otra óptica... diferente de él que provenía de un hogar de clase media baja.

Cuando se enamoraron ninguno de los dos consideró que provenían de dos mundos distintos que en algún momento fueran a colisionar. En ese entonces todo se les antojaba tan perfecto y maravilloso. Su amor parecía tener la absurda fuerza de hacerle frente a todo contratiempo que el mundo erigiera frente a ellos, al abismo descomunal de la posición social de ambos, y a la oposición de sus familias ante todo.  
.

.

_Su padre era doctor, su madre enfermera, y su pequeña hermana la maestra del pueblo. Kazuto era el hijo mayor, se esperaba que él siguiera los pasos de su padre, y si bien se decantaba por la ciencia como su tutor, eran las ciencias físicas o científicas lo que llamaba su atención. Su extraña amistad con Akihiko Kayaba; un excéntrico hombre de treinta años, de aspecto tosco y huraño quién siempre parecía ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba, había delimitado su futuro._

_Kayaba era un inventor. Un tipo loco que soñaba con unir el mundo de fantasía con las leyes físicas que lo rodeaban. Tenía ideas muy pretenciosas que sonaban insólitas e imposibles... Pero era un genio, y Kazuto fue atraído hacia él como las abejas lo son hacia la miel. El sujeto era muy inteligente y creía con tanto ahínco en lo que decía, que Kazuto supo que quería ser como él, tener la cabeza llena de ideas, crear artefactos y ayudar a la gente con su sabiduría._

_Claramente, el oficio de Kayaba creaba opiniones adversas dentro de aquella pequeña comarca, por un lado sus ideas eran objeto de burla y mofa, pero por otro lado, la mayor parte de la nobleza lo respetaba. Hasta el punto que muchos de ellos apadrinaban la mayor parte de sus inventos, e investigaciones._

_Cuando Kazuto cumplió dieciocho consiguió que su ídolo lo adoptara como pupilo. El salario recibido no era mucho, pero le servía y así podía aprender directamente de él._

_Lo que no contaba era que su bien planeado sueño fuera a tambalear cuando se reencontró con la hija del alcalde de su pueblo, quién luego de cuatro largos años de pupila en una academia de señoritas, finalmente había vuelto, convertida en una auténtica belleza…_

_Asuna Yuuki tenía diecisiete años de edad y estaba en la flor de la juventud. Era hermosa y no se preocupaba en ocultarlo. Ponía de cabeza a sus padres por su carácter rebelde y obstinado, lo contrario a como se esperaba que debía de comportarse una señorita de su estirpe._

_Kazuto había reparado en ella mucho antes de que Asuna cayera en cuenta de que él existía, pero como ambos pertenecían a mundos aristócratas diferentes, el joven aprendiz sepultó sus sueños de anhelo en lo profundo de su subconsciente y se concentró en aprender el oficio de su maestro. Lastimosamente los sentimientos no piden permiso y se mandan por sí solos en los corazones humanos, así que aunque el joven los creyó apaciguados, las emociones siguieron allí, creciendo a contramarcha._

_En aquel baile de primavera cuando Kazuto transitaba los veinte años, quiso el azar que se encontrara de frente con el objeto de su adoración, aquella ilusión no hizo más que desbordarse de su corazón apenas tuvo frente a sus ojos a la pelirroja que en ese tiempo había cumplido los dieciocho años, y con voz trémula y rota le pidió que bailará con él. Casi sufrió un desmayo cuando, a través de una pequeña sonrisa coqueta, ella aceptó._

_La forma en la que el cuerpo de la chica se amoldó a sus brazos mientras se movían armoniosamente por todo el salón improvisado, solo avivó aquel anhelo que ella le inspiraba._

_A esa pieza le siguió una segunda e incluso una tercera... Kazuto sabía que estaba violando las leyes de etiqueta en lo que a una señorita de la clase de Asuna concernía, pero no podía ni quería separarse de ella._

_¿Y Asuna?_

_La muchacha se veía sorprendida y algo divertida de ser el centro de atención de ese joven que según todo el mundo tenía fama de huraño y enclenque. A ella le resultaba refrescante, y cómo no, algo curiosa la audacia con la que osaba acercársele. Acostumbrada a rechazar ocasionales pretendientes y prospectos que su madre le presentaba, el aprendiz de inventor había sido el único en romper las sólidas defensas de la heredera, sin sufrir rechazo o humillaciones públicas._

_Quizás era la forma feliz en la que las hermosas pupilas de acero brillaban, enmarcadas por el esqueleto dorado de un par de lentes, lo que la había cautivado como nunca. Eso y la audacia teñida de timidez que mostraba todo el tiempo que pasó con ella._

_Al final de la velada Asuna mentiría si no reconociera que aquel joven, de escala social inferior a la suya, la había cautivado de alguna manera._

_Al otro día mientras salía a dar su paseo matutino en compañía de su doncella, no se sorprendió cuando de camino al mercado se encontró con el aprendiz quien tras su azoro inicial pidió se le concediera el placer de escoltar a ambas, Kazuto no olvidaba a la doncella que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos. Y así, con no poca vergüenza, el joven se pavoneó ante los ojos de toda la comarca en compañía de la hija del alcalde._

_De algún modo Kazuto Kirigaya se las arregló para encontrarse con Asuna todos los consiguientes días en los que ella salía a recorrer el pueblo a pie. Al principio le parecieron muy graciosos y hasta ocurrentes los pretextos que le daba para escoltarla; pero, conforme pasaba el tiempo, y la figura gallarda del inventor se hacía cada vez más constante, la pelirroja se acostumbró de verlo sonriente, anhelante, esperando por acompañarla hasta su hogar._

_Mucho, pero mucho después, descubrió por boca de él que aunque era la peor de las excusas, fue lo único fiable que se le ocurrió para acercarse a ella._

_Y tal vez le resultó natural cuando uno de esos días en los que el joven se despedía en el pórtico de la lujosa casa Yuuki, se inclinara con timidez hacia su rostro sonrojado robando un trémulo beso de sus labios. Y siguió haciéndolo en cada ocasión posible denunciando sus sentimientos que, a esas alturas, eran demasiado obvios hasta para ella._

_Asuna tal vez nunca lo había tomado en serio hasta el momento en que le dio su primer beso. Entonces un anhelo increíble hacia él, hacia ese parco muchacho que apenas le sostenía la mirada cuando estaban juntos, le nació como una llama inflamándole ávidamente el corazón, y le deseó con la misma intensidad con la que él la amaba._

_Ningún hombre se había atrevido a llegar a tanto, y he aquí que el tímido aprendiz de inventor había logrado lo que muchos festejantes jamás pudieron. A esas alturas no era secreto para nadie que el primogénito de la casa Kirigaya cortejaba con el mayor éxito a la heredera Yuuki. Se podía ver a ambos, tomados de las manos paseando por las tardes, en compañía de una doncella que actuaba como chaperona. Parecía que el incipiente romance avanzaba sin problemas... pero los contratiempos apenas estaban gestándose en el porvenir de los enamorados._

_La principal oposición fue, por supuesto, la familia Yuuki, quién se negó terminantemente a que un muchacho de clase inferior fuera el principal pretendiente de la hermosa heredera. Del lado de Kazuto, sus padres opinaban similar... Habiendo tantas doncellas elegibles ¿porqué fue a poner sus ojos en una mujer francamente imposible? Lo tacharían de aprovechado, de cazafortunas... a él no le importaba, ni entraba en razón._

_Ambos eran tan jóvenes y estaban tan enamorados que hicieron oídos sordos a todo lo que pudiera poner trabas, o estuviera en contra de su relación._

_Cuando Kazuto cumplió veintiún años, se armó de valor y le pidió a Asuna que se casara con él. La verdad era que si seguía esperando más tiempo, acabaría por echar por tierra todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado. Ella era una joven pura y virginal, sin embargo las ansias que sentía hacia su prometida habían alcanzado otras proporciones, y cada vez que estaban juntos debía refrenarse sino deseaba dar rienda a su ímpetu y adelantar la noche de bodas…_

_Asuna lo perdía._

_Luego de no pocas complicaciones, y luego de que la muchacha proclamara ante su familia que era capaz de huir importándole muy poco su reputación, y la de su hogar, sus padres accedieron a regañadientes, seguros de que volvería arrepentida tras una probada de lo que era un «matrimonio real». Pero la pelirroja fue más lejos, decidió renunciar a sus privilegios como heredera y adoptar el apellido del joven como propio._

_Un año después de ese baile en el que Kazuto luchó contra su timidez para acercarse a Asuna, ambos contrajeron matrimonio. _

_Fue una ceremonia sencilla, tan sencilla como la pequeña casita que el joven compró para él y su esposa, usando los ahorros de su trabajo como pupilo de Kayaba-dono, con quién aún trabajaba. Allí se mudaron con todas las ilusiones que una joven pareja de recién casados puede tener, con la absurda convicción de que su amor podía vencer al mundo. Y tal vez así fue los primeros meses donde los besos y las caricias arreglaban todo contratiempo que surgiera entre ambos._

_Pero el paso del tiempo fue cobrándose lo que los dos se empeñaban en negar. Ambos eran de mundos distintos, tan jóvenes, tan inexpertos…_

_La principal causa de discusión era la escasez de dinero, Kazuto seguía bajo las órdenes de Kayaba y se negaba a aceptar ayuda de terceros. Asuna pese a que provenía de un hogar noble y pudiente se guardaba de mencionar palabra a su padre de la situación económica que atravesaban. Si Kazuto era orgulloso, ella lo era aún más._

_El señor Yuuki podría ayudarlos desinteresadamente si ella lo sugería, pero por respeto a su marido callaba, intentando entender por qué él era tan orgulloso en aceptar una ayuda que solo buscaba beneficiarlos a ambos._

_Los roces empezaron a hacerse más constantes, al igual que los desprecios conscientes e inconscientes entre ambos. Los dos eran de genios fuertes y tozudos a su manera. Pronto los detalles que los unían se convirtieron en espinas que laceraban una relación que parecía perfecta._

_Ambos venían de mundos opuestos, tenían diferentes costumbres, diferentes anhelos. __Kazuto siempre estuvo __conforme con __su posición económica, Asuna en cambio, sufría en silencio tratando de amoldarse a su nueva vida con toda la veracidad posible. De buenas a primeras aprendió a cocinar, a recortar gastos y a llevar una casa, aunque pequeña, en toda regla._

_Así, con tantas diferencia de un lado y del otro, pues ninguno quería ceder aunque el otro llevara la verdad, pasó el primer año de matrimonio._

_._

_._

El agua había empezado a hervir cuando Kazuto salió de sus pensamientos. Parecía que había transcurrido un enormidad de tiempo desde que se enamoró de la muchacha hasta que la convirtió en su esposa. Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado de ese tipo de situaciones y el tiempo transcurría más lento.

Amaba a Asuna entrañablemente, pero su actitud a veces intolerable lo obligaba a salirse de sus casillas y decir cosas que, si bien las pensaba, jamás acordaría decírselas a ella. No... sabiendo lo mucho que podrían dañar la relación idílica que tenían...

Buscó una taza mientras preparaba el café, y su mente recreaba los últimos acontecimientos.

.

.

_Aquel 23 de diciembre había sido una larga y extenuante jornada. Ahora que las investigaciones de Kayaba no contaban casi con inversores, el trabajo se estaba volviendo cada vez más monótono, y los ánimos de ambos hombres se encontraban por los suelos. Tan volátil como la paciencia que últimamente portaba el pelinegro._

_La falta de trabajo se reflejaba obviamente en las entradas de dinero que cada vez eran más escasas. Detalle que ocultaba __a__ Asuna, Kazuto barajaba la posibilidad de buscar otro trabajo... Sabía que solo bastaba con decirle una palabra a su suegro, y todos sus problemas económicos se solucionarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... pero él era orgulloso y tozudo... Le daría la razón a su suegra cuando le arrojó a la cara el día de la boda que volvería arrastrándose hacia ellos cuando no pudiera mantener el tren de vida que llevaba Asuna... Pedir ayuda a la familia de su esposa era cavar su propia tumba... Aunque tampoco podía contar con sus padres... ellos también estuvieron en contra del matrimonio desde el principio, y también sería como darles la razón a ellos…_

_Era un problema que debía solucionar por si mismo._

_Ese pensamiento llevaba rondando en su mente los últimos días... Buscar otro trabajo... se acercaba la navidad y estaba seguro que de continuar así sería la fiesta más triste que su bella esposa pasara... con su actual economía ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder obsequiarle algo..._

_Esa tarde olvidó el paraguas en el estudio de su empleador, y una gruesa tormenta de agua nieve lo saludó __de__ camino a __su__ hogar. Aquel era el único sobretodo que tenía, junto a sus mejores pares de zapatos... en conjunto todo estropeado por la tormenta. Sus guantes no eran capaces de calentar sus dedos, por lo que los sacudió rápidamente buscando las llaves en los bolsillos mientras se adentraba por el familiar sendero que llevaba a su pequeña casa._

_Abrió la puerta conteniendo el aliento ante el súbito aire tibio y familiar que lo recibió. Caminó por el angosto recibidor y se estaba quitando el empapado abrigo cuando la voz dulce y familiar sonó detrás de él._

—_¡Estás en casa! __—__Luego, las manos diestras__ y familiares que conocía muy bien lo abrazaron por la espalda. Él se recostó hacia atrás sonriendo._

—_Estoy en casa._

—_¿Cómo te ha ido hoy Kazuto?_

_Se volvió viendo ese rostro juvenil y hermoso, cada vez que lo hacía se preguntaba que tanto había hecho bien para tener a esa preciosa muchacha dentro de su vida._

—_Pues como siempre… —respondió esquivo. Dando un paso hacia adelante soltando las manos de ella que aún lo sujetaban —¿Y tú que has hecho?_

—_Pensaba en qué podía hacer de cenar en la noche de Navidad —le dijo con forzoso entusiasmo. —Sería genial que pudiéramos conseguir un pavo… En casa de mis padres era tradición cenar pavo relleno en las festividades… por orden de mi madre Sada-san siempre lo condimentaba con especias y vino, sería genial poder recrear algo así..._

_Kazuto suspiró; otra vez Asuna soltaba algún comentario acorde a su vida en el hogar paterno. Entendía que no lo hacía adrede, pero era como un golpe, un recordatorio a la vida que tenía y que él no le estaba dando…_

—_Ya veremos… tenemos dos días para pensarlo… _

_Ella asintió, luego reparó en su aspecto general y le sacudió el cabello húmedo en tanto le quitaba los lentes —Te prepararé el baño, debes tener frío..._

_Kazuto sonrió ante el tono dulce y mandón de la pelirroja, siguió tras ella y de un impulso la abrazó de la cintura hundiendo la nariz en su cuello. Su aroma fresco y familiar impregnó todos sus sentidos devolviéndole la calma. Por un segundo tuvo el pensamiento de que mientras la tuviera a ella no le hacia falta nada._

_._

_._

_El veinticuatro de diciembre amaneció peor que el día anterior. Una gruesa capa de nieve se adivinaba desde afuera de la ventana. Kazuto gruñó al ver el triste panorama que le esperaba, se volvió en la pequeña cama estudiando el rostro amado que dormía plácidamente envuelto en las mantas. Apenas arrancaba el día, y ya tenía ganas de que terminara._

_La situación invitaba a volver a cubrirse con las mantas calentitas, rodear el perfumado cuerpo de Asuna y volver a dormir hasta entrado el mediodía, para luego quedarse en casa disfrutando de los mimos y las atenciones de su mujer…_

_Pero casi no tenía dinero… El tema monetario impedía que descansara como debía, y que el malhumor fuera la constante… Con Asuna se refrenaba… No quería descargar su frustración, ni el problema en la espalda de su esposa. Ese día era la cena de Navidad, Asuna le mencionó varias veces lo ilusionada que estaba ante la perspectiva de pasarlo juntos…_

_Miró el hermoso rostro dormido, y eso le dio la motivación suficiente de salir del lecho, vestirse y pensar qué hacer._

_._

_._

Debía pensar ¿dónde se había metido Asuna? Normalmente daba un paseo hasta que sus ánimos se calmaban y luego retornaba; arrepentida, serena y con ganas de dar y exponer el perdón..

Pero Kazuto reconocía que esta vez era diferente. Esta vez había sido su culpa, la presión de sus problemas resultó demasiada y acabó abriendo la boca y perdiendo los estribos…

Dejó su taza a medias en la mesa y volvió a subir a su habitación. La cama estaba desecha tal y como la dejó en la mañana. El tocador pequeño que le pertenecía a Asuna estaba vacío, abierto de par en par. Se había llevado toda su ropa en la maleta que trajo de su casa aquella vez que se mudó con él.

Suspiró sintiendo que los ojos le escocían… Había encontrado esa larga cinta de terciopelo rojo… parecía que Asuna la dejó allí deliberadamente para que él la hallara y sufriera la culpa y los remordimientos que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. La tomó y la enredó en sus dedos, recordando que la última vez que la vio estaba anudada a los rizos castaños de su esposa.

.

.

_No había conseguido más que algunos centavos que Akihiko Kayaba le soltó a regañadientes… Quizás debía tragarse el orgullo y visitar su hogar paterno… su madre entendería la situación y seguramente podría facilitarle un préstamo… o quizás invitarlos a tener la cena de Navidad con ellos y… Seguramente podría obsequiarle a Asuna ese ambiente hogareño y festivo del que tanto hablaba._

_Con ese pensamiento en mente volvió a su hogar, tiritando de frío y anhelando el momento de beber una taza de chocolate caliente, de esos que preparaba Asuna, y de tomar un baño con ella…_

_Abrió la puerta, se quitó el viejo abrigo y los zapatos y olisqueó el aire notando el sabroso aroma a carne asada que flotaba en el ambiente._

—_¿Asuna?_

—_¡Kazuto-kun! ¡No te esperaba tan pronto!_

_Él se detuvo boquiabierto al verla luciendo un bonito vestido color coral. Un vestido que nunca le había visto._

—_Hey… —la saludó desconcertado —Te ves hermosa…_

—_Muchas gracias —asintió sonrojada y acercándosele le estampó un pequeño beso en los labios —¿Te gusta?_

—_Luce muy bien en ti._

_Ella ignoró su comentario —Llegaste más pronto de lo que esperaba… —rió —Aún me falta darle unos toques a la cena pero…_

—_¿Cena? Pero yo… pensé que podríamos ir a casa de mis padres y… —la contempló gravemente —¿De dónde sacaste dinero para…?_

_Asuna guardó silencio algunos minutos —No preguntes algo tan obvio, Kazuto-kun… Era verdad, no me alcanzó para el pavo pero pude comprar lo necesario y…_

_No la dejó terminar que se alejó a paso rápido hacia la habitación que llamaban 'estudio' que no era más que un cuarto minúsculo donde él trabajaba en sus inventos, el cual tenía un desvencijado escritorio, un librero amurado a la pared y un par de sillas que ni siquiera eran del mismo juego._

_Asuna caminó detrás de él viendo en desconcierto como él abría el cajón donde guardaban el dinero y se queda estupefacto al notarlo vacío._

—_¿Lo… lo gastaste todo?_

_Asuna ladeó la cabeza ante la respuesta obvia —Envié a Fizel al mercado para que trajera el mejor trozo de carne que pudiera obtener por ese monto…_

_Pero Kazuto no parecía estar oyendo y reiteró sintiendo el golpe de adrenalina subiéndole por el pecho —¿Gastaste todo nuestro dinero en una trivialidad...?_

—_Pues… era la cena de Navidad… No es algo trivial... —le respondió confundida ante tanto planteo —No podíamos cenar el estofado recalentado en una fecha tan importante… En casa de mis padres nunca…_

—_¡Pero esta no es la casa de tus padres! —le dijo sin pensarlo._

—_Kazuto-kun no quise decir eso… —replicó con voz pequeña —Es solo que… no puedo evitar recordar… Sé que haces todo lo posible pero…_

—_No puedes evitar pensar que gracias a mí ahora eres pobre…_

_Asuna se mordió el labio —No pongas en mi boca palabras que jamás he dicho…_

—_¡Pero lo piensas! —la miro con rencor —Aunque no lo dices abiertamente, sé que te pesa no tener la opulencia de la que disfrutabas cuando tu mayor preocupación era qué vestido usar para encantar a esos imbéciles que soñaban con que les dedicaras una mirada… ¡Sé que comparas lo que tienes ahora con lo que tenías antes! ¡Y será cuestión de tiempo que también te arrepientas de haberte casado conmigo!_

_Ella abrió sus amielados ojos en este punto y apretó los puños. La expresión rota de su rostro denunciaba lo herida que había quedado tras sus palabras —Yo te amo Kazuto-kun, jamás he pensado algo semejante… sólo… sólo a veces es difícil… tú eres tan orgulloso… si le pidieras ayuda a mi padre él gustoso podría…_

—_¡Pues no voy a hacerlo! ¡Prefiero morir en mi pobreza que suplicar un poco de compasión a quien siempre me ha considerado inferior en cuanto a su estatus social…! ¡Aquel que se cree superior pero es una lacra…!_

—_Recuerda que estás hablando de mis padres —le dijo inerte —Y en cierta medida, si los insultas a ellos me insultas a mí…_

_Se mantuvieron en silencio contemplándose, midiéndose, los ojos de acero se veían duros e intransigentes, completamente seguro de la afrenta que le estaba recriminando._

—_¿Porqué eres tan orgulloso…? —musitó Asuna en voz baja. El dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos de miel —Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que la riqueza es inestable, y que no podemos aferrarnos a ella eternamente…_

—_Que fácil es hablar cuando la opulencia te ha acompañado desde la cuna… ¿Qué sabes tú de sacrificio…?_

—_¿En verdad estás preguntándome eso?_

—_¡Asuna tú no tienes idea de lo que es ahorrar un céntimo!_

—_Por supuesto que lo sé, mi padre me ha enseñado a valorar todo lo que me rodea. El esfuerzo..._

—_¿De qué esfuerzo me hablas? ¡Gastaste todo el dinero que teníamos! ¡Todo…! —le gritó encolerizado sin contenerse. Los ojos de miel de la joven se abrieron de la impresión —¿Quieres que sea sincero contigo…? —ni siquiera esperó que le respondiera, le vomitó todo lo que llevaba dentro —¡Estamos casi en la ruina! ¡Nuestra economía no es tan sólida como crees! ¡Trato de ahorrar en todo momento para que no eches en falta nada…! Pero como bien tu madre dijo; ¡No puedo tapar el sol con un dedo…! _

—_Jamás te he pedido que seas algo que no eres… —le interrumpió con voz suave e inclinó la cabeza, atravesada por culpa o quizás por vergüenza —Me hubiera gustado que me confiaras todo lo que te aqueja… ¿acaso no prometimos que estaríamos juntos en la bienaventuranza y en la necesidad…? ¿O acaso fue una promesa vacía para ti…? Quizás fui la única que puso su corazón aquella vez en el altar..._

_Pero esta vez Kazuto ya no respondió, aún estaba demasiado molesto por la forma tan liviana en la que ella tomaba algo que para él era fatal. Pasó junto a la joven rozándola con su hombro —Iré a casa de mis padres… Puedes venir si quieres… —agregó secamente._

_Salió del estudio y fue por su abrigo, cuando se colocó los zapatos, la oyó detenerse a su lado y la contempló con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella silenciosamente tomaba un grueso chal blanco y lo envolvía en sus hombros. Él reprimió la punzada de culpabilidad que le atenazó el estómago ante su silencio desmedido; Asuna siempre era alegre y bulliciosa. Sin embargo en esa ocasión se mantenía callada, ella había hecho la cena… la cena con la que días atrás le habló con tanta ilusión… Quiso suavizar el tono duro con el que le habló, pero no supo qué decir. No era bueno con las palabras, nunca lo había sido… Entonces la miró más de cerca y notó la cinta encarnada que le sostenía la diadema de rizos fija en la cabeza._

—_¿Que has hecho con tu cabello? —preguntó antes de pensarlo, tocando un mechón que estaba próximo a su mano._

_Asuna le sostuvo la vista, dudosa —Sólo compré una cinta de color carmesí y lo recogí… está a la moda..._

_Apenas la explicación salió de sus labios supo que había vuelto a molestarlo. No mencionó palabra pero la forma tajante en la que la taladró con la mirada, la mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar. Inclinó la cabeza mientras se desanudaba el cabello y este caía, rebelde como relámpagos de fuego cubriendo sus hombros y espalda._

—_La devolveré…_

_Kazuto miró la delgada cinta de terciopelo que envolvía sus dedos y sintió que la ira reverdecía dentro suyo._

—_Apenas gano para vivir y tú lo gastas en ensalzar tu propia vanidad…_

_Asuna descendió la cabeza y cerró la mano en un puño manteniendo dentro de su palma la hermosa cinta. No mencionó palabra._

_Cuando volvió esa noche, ella rehusó acompañarlo, la encontró junto a la chimenea removiendo los leños casi extintos para avivar el fuego y ahuyentar el frío que se sentía terrible dentro del ambiente pequeño._

_Kazuto no mencionó palabra. _

_Esa la fue la ultima vez que la vio._

_._

_._

Veinticinco de diciembre… ¿Existía algo mas triste que pasar la Navidad a solas? Y a eso había que sumarle que ahora se sentía culpable de su exabrupto…

¿Dónde se había metido?

Fizel no mencionó palabra, pese a que fue a única que vio salir a Asuna con rumbo desconocido. Cada vez que él la interrogaba, la niña se encogía de hombros y respondía que "lo ignoraba"

Repasando la situación se consolaba con el pensamiento de que habría obrado juiciosamente ante el derroche de su esposa, y si alguien debía perdón allí por supuesto se trataba de ella.

Pero cuando llegó la tarde y no hubo señales del paradero de su esposa, empezó a preocuparse de veras. Había salido temprano en la mañana, con una maleta y… sin dinero. ¿Quizás se había refugiado en el hogar paterno? ¿Contó los problemas maritales con su esposo y ahora sus padres decidirían que sus predicciones fueron acertadas y lo mejor sería separarlos? Maldijo internamente mientras recorría el pequeño recibidor de su casa. Era tan angosto, que con siete pasos lo atravesaba por completo.

_¿Dónde estás?_

La noche llegó y él seguía sin saber que hacer, se arrellanó en el desvencijado sillón de la sala con una taza de café y los ojos puestos en la puerta. La preocupación y el miedo, clavaban sus garras heladas en el estómago del muchacho.

Amaneció la fría mañana del veintiséis de diciembre con él tiritando en el viejo sillón. Era increíble pero no logró pegar un ojo durante toda la noche. Estaba terriblemente preocupado, tanto que decidió salir a buscarla en las calles…

Para el vigésimo octavo día del mes de diciembre, la desesperación era tal que había atado la desdeñada cinta de terciopelo rojo a su muñeca derecha, como si con eso pudiera componer el lazo de amor que otrora distinguía a sus corazones.

_._

_._

—Pobrecilla… Asuna-chan deja de llorar que no entiendo nada de lo que dices… —la señora Midori echó con un gesto a su antigua ama de llaves y se quedó con su llorosa nuera dentro de la habitación de huéspedes —Cálmate, se me rompe el corazón viéndote así… ha sido solo una pelea, algo que los matrimonios jóvenes afrontan todo el tiempo —le acarició el suelto cabello —Es lo que nosotros llamamos una temporada de cambios y ajustes…

—P-pero Kazuto-kun ya… ya no me quiere…

—No digas tonterías, claro que te quiere. ¡Te adora! Ha desafiado dos familias para hacerte suya… ¿acaso esa no es prueba suficiente para ti, mi niña?

Asuna solo sollozó y volvió a cubrirse el rostro con sus manos temblorosas…

—Ahora, deja de llorar, seca tus lágrimas y cuéntame que pasó.

La joven era buena explicándose, por algo había ido a una prestigiosa academia de señoritas, obtuvo el promedio más alto de todos y fue considerada la mejor alumna de su categoría. Resaltando por su mente brillante y su ingenio, algo poco usual para la sociedad de esa época… Pero he aquí, que mientras su suegra le rogaba que se explicara, la pobre muchacha no podía hilar ni siquiera una sola frase coherente. Su desesperación era tal, que su otrora habilidad en la oratoria, quedaba nula ante la tempestad de tristeza que la anegaba.

Midori se decidió, de momento, a no tomar medidas contra Kazuto, por lo que se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la abrazó contra su pecho. Al parecer era algo que la joven no se esperaba, porque ante el gesto, se apegó por completo a ella y la represa del llanto se abrió en su totalidad, liberada en infinitas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. La dama se asustó ¿La pelea había sido tan terrible?

—Yo… y-yo lo hice enojar… —murmuró con voz rota finalmente —… Y-y acabamos diciéndonos cosas terribles…

La mujer deslizó una mano por la larga cabellera de su nuera y sonrió internamente. Los jóvenes tenían la tendencia a ahogarse en un vaso con agua.

—Asuna-chan, como te dije antes, el matrimonio es una temporada de cambios y ajustes. Imagina, son dos personas distintas, viviendo juntas bajo el mismo techo, ambas tienen intereses diferentes, pero hubo algo que los unió además del amor que anida en sus corazones —Tomó el lloroso rostro de la chica y con ternura maternal le limpió las lagrimas —Debes recordar eso cada día. Tú lo amas, él te ama, más que a nada. Lo sé, porque he sido testigo de como ha desafiado a todos para tenerte, y sé que tú también lo has hecho… —Asuna sonrió débilmente —Pero, a veces es necesario hacer pequeños sacrificios para llevar la fiesta en paz, el negarse a sí mismo cada día es difícil.

La muchacha se alejó un poco sorbiendo por la nariz —¿Sacrificios? —la voz colérica de Kazuto remarcando aquel _¿Qué sabes tú de sacrificio…? _Parecía retumbar en sus oídos aturdiéndola. Se encogió sobre sí misma.

—Es el fruto del esfuerzo que te impones para conseguir o merecer algo que usarás para beneficiar a otra persona —le explicó con suavidad, y agregó viendo que le había pegado en el blanco, a juzgar por la expresión desamparada que ensombrecía el juvenil rostro femenino —No es algo fácil de hacer querida, requiere esfuerzo y determinación. Pero cuando ves la satisfacción en los ojos del ser amado, sabes que eres capaz de volver a hacerlo todas las veces que sea necesario. Porque su felicidad es también tu felicidad —sus ojos sonrieron —No hay nada más hermoso que hacer feliz a quien amas...

Asuna se mordió el labio. Se limpió las lágrimas traicioneras que seguían cayendo de las comisuras de sus ojos, y se recompuso —Gracias Midori-san. Ahora tengo un panorama más claro de lo que tengo que hacer.

—No tienes que darlas, mi niña. Conozco a ese hijo mío como la palma de mi mano y sé lo tozudo que puede llegar a ser. Pero él te ama, y tú también. No permitan que pequeñas diferencias arruinen todo lo que han construido hasta ahora.

La muchacha asintió, y se levantó con decisión de la cama. Tomó su abrigo blanco y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de piel, preparándose para salir.

—Voy a solucionar esto.

—Mucha suerte, cariño.

_._

_._

Miró la cinta roja atada a su muñeca con decisión, había escondido los extremos bajo la manga de su viejo abrigo para que no le estorbasen. Sintió el escozor en los ojos y parpadeó evitando que sus pupilas se cristalizaran. No era el momento de llorar, ante él se extendía esa inmensa casona que muchas veces en el pasado amenazó con engullirlo. La residencia Yuuki. Lugar donde presumía había buscado refugio Asuna tras la pelea.

Esa mañana corría el trigésimo día de diciembre, un día más y se acabaría el año. Pero Kazuto no quería empezar el año nuevo sin su esposa. Ya había pasado la Navidad sin ella y resultó tan espantoso, que no deseaba repetirlo bajo ningún concepto. Por lo que se tragó su orgullo, y apretándose la mano que anudaba su tesoro, y que otrora sostenía los encendidos rizos de su esposa, se armó de valor para ir a buscarla al único lugar donde podría estar.

En el pasado, esa casa había intentado una y otra vez acabar de tajo todas sus esperanzas por conquistar a la hermosa heredera, pero su determinación, fruto del esfuerzo, hizo que cumpliera fiel su propósito de conseguir la mano de Asuna. Su amor desmedido por ella pudo más que cualquier prejuicio y diferencia de clase social. Ese tibio sentimiento fue la adrenalina que lo empujó a escalar muros y enfrentarse al alcalde para conseguir lo que amaba

Con eso en mente, y sabiendo, que si ya había vencido una vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo, se aproximó a la puerta y llamó. Esperando con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente en la garganta.

La impasible ama de llaves que él conocía, le atendió al cabo de unos minutos. Sada. Por lo que Kazuto sabía, esa mujer de aspecto serio, fue la nana de Asuna hasta que ella entró a la academia de señoritas, la joven le guardaba un cariño muy especial. Y quizás era por esa razón que siempre lo veía con cierto recelo, para la mujer, _su niña_ merecía algo más que un simple inventor muerto de hambre. No era necesario que se lo dijera con palabras, sus acciones hablaban por sí solas.

—Buenas tardes Sada-san —le saludó haciéndole una reverencia, luego de que lo llevó hasta la suntuosa sala de estar —¿Podría hablar con Shouzou-san?

—En seguida le anuncio su presencia, Kirigaya-san. Por favor tome asiento —le respondió amable, pero cortante.

Kazuto se ordenó mantener la compostura y la serenidad mientras se hundía en ese sillón que seguramente costaba lo que su hogar. Recordó sentir exacta incertidumbre cuando un año atrás se presentó a pedir la mano de Asuna… ahora la situación era bastante similar.

—Kazuto —el hombre de aspecto imponente que era su suegro se acercó amablemente a saludarle apagando consigo la luz de las ventanas —¿Por qué no vienes a mi estudio? Estamos en época festiva, por lo que tengo un poco más de tiempo para dedicarle a asuntos que no sean gubernamentales.

_¿Era un regaño encubierto?_

Siguió al hombre mayor por el pasillo, sintiendo como la sangre se le helaba en las venas ante el sonido lúgubre de sus propias pisadas. Le sorprendía el silencio que inundaba la casona, al parecer Lady Yuuki tampoco se encontraba allí, eso hizo que la ansiedad de preguntarle por Asuna se convirtiera en una zozobra que le carcomía el pecho, pero primero debía arreglar algunas cosas con su suegro, sentía que éste no iba a soltar presa alguna antes de aclarar sus propias dudas.

Después de solicitar café al ama de llaves y de cerrar las puertas, reiterando una y otra vez que no deseaba ser molestado bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo que hizo que el joven sudara frío, se volvió a él —Los esperábamos para Navidad, pensé que traerías a Asuna a cenar con nosotros.

Kazuto lo contempló fijamente no sabiendo qué decir, mientras su mente se quedaba por completo en blanco. ¿Era una frase con doble sentido para probarle qué tanto estaba mintiendo?

—Lo siento, señor —empezó con cierto titubeo mirándose las puntas de sus zapatos demasiado gastados —Cómo no habíamos hablado específicamente de las festividades decembrinas.

—Es cierto —refirió el mayor. Le hizo un gesto a Sada que se acercó a la habitación con el servicio de café en las manos, y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la mujer sirvió la infusión en las tazas y las repartió —¿Sería mucho pedir que trajeras a mi hija para la cena de año nuevo?

Eso sin duda desarmó al joven. O Shouzou mentía demasiado bien… o de verdad no había visto a Asuna en todo ese tiempo. Sintió que sus manos perdían fuerza y debió sujetar la taza, a pesar de que acabó quemándose los dedos.

—¿La cena de año nuevo? —repitió estúpidamente.

—Sí, ¿pueden venir aquí? Seguramente han compartido la navidad con tus padres, además es la primera vez que Asuna pasa las fiestas lejos de su casa paterna… —tal vez notó la palidez mortal de su yerno, pues se apresuró a aclarar —Cuando seas padre lo entenderás, Kazuto-kun. Que aunque tus hijos vuelen con alas propias, siempre será necesario cuidarlos y mantenerlos cerca del nido para sentirte seguro.

Las palabras del hombre tocaron una fibra muy profunda en el joven, quien bajó la cabeza y depositó el pocillo sobre una mesa cercana, porque sus manos habían perdido las fuerzas necesarias para sostenerlo —Shouzou-san, perdón. Creo que por fin acabo de entender… Perdón, perdón… yo amo a su hija más que a nada en el mundo, por favor… nunca dude de eso.

—Jamás lo he dudado, muchacho. La amas de la misma forma en la que ella te ama a ti.

Eso ya lo sabía, pero quizás oírlo con tanto ahínco de labios de su suegro, provocó que el nudo que ceñía su garganta se apretara tanto, que sintió que el aire se evaporaba de sus pulmones. En algún momento durante su enojo lo había dudado… ¿Cómo fue capaz de dudar que estaban hechos con el mismo molde? Pese al abismo social que los separaba, y al espíritu aventurero e impulsivo que ambos poseían, eran completamente afines. Como el día y la noche, tan distintos entre sí pero necesarios. Separados no eran nada, pero juntos conformaban un todo.

—Yo la amo con mi alma, y jamás haría algo premeditadamente para herirla… por favor recuérdelo…

—Eso también lo sé, Kazuto-kun… pero ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿No has traído a Asuna contigo?

Ahí se dio cuenta que Shouzou no estaba mintiéndole. Realmente no sabía donde estaba su esposa. El mirar oscuro de su suegro era cristalino y veraz, libre de malicia. Era tan solo un padre preocupado, preguntando por el paradero de su hija menor bien amada.

—No —respondió escueto y tragó saliva dolorosamente. El interrogante volvió a plantarse como esquirla en su carne.

_¡Asuna! ¿Dónde estás…?_

Ante lo cual, el hombre sonrió como si le hubieran contado un chiste viejo —¡Ya conozco a esa niña! Ha de estar haciendo sus acostumbradas visitas festivas —se tocó el mentón sin borrar el mohín alegre —Pero, me da gusto saber que se encuentran bien, y este encuentro es una buena posibilidad para hablar contigo. Estamos en una época especial, y muchacho; no quiero que pienses que hay viejas rencillas entre nosotros. Porque no las hay. Eres parte de mi familia.

Eso hizo que Kazuto adquiriera la valentía necesaria para continuar exponiendo su corazón entre las manos —Shouzou-san necesito cambiar de empleo, y usted es la única persona que puede ayudarme. No le estoy pidiendo que me regale nada, solo… solo… —sus puños se apretaron con desespero sobre sus rodillas, inclinó los hombros y la cabeza —Deseo trabajar.

—¿No te va bien con Kayaba-dono? —aventuró sorprendido.

El joven sabía que siendo el alcalde del pueblo no se le escapaba nada —Aspiro a más, señor.

Hubo una pausa larga y tensa, durante la cual Kazuto sintió que sudaba frío. Había tomado la decisión de renunciar a lo que le apasionaba, porque no deseaba que eso fuera causa de más discusiones con Asuna. Era el sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, por ambos. Para salvar el amor que se tenían. Si su suegro no le ayudaba, entonces vería la forma de que su propio padre lo tomara de ayudante en sus citas médicas.

—Por mucho tiempo esperé esta conversación, Kazuto-kun. Específicamente desde hace un año —respondió para sorpresa del joven, quien levantó de golpe la mirada —He querido darles una mano desde el inicio, pero sé que tanto Asuna como tú son muy orgullosos…

—Creo que me está malentendiendo —lo interrumpió con pánico —No deseo su dinero, ni que me mantenga en balde. Deseo ganarme mi sustento honradamente.

—Lo sé, comprendo. También fui joven alguna vez ¿sabes? —contestó ampliando la sonrisa —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije al inicio? Lo reafirmo; cuando eres padre, aunque los pichones han volado lejos del nido aún así te sientes con la necesidad de tenerlos bajo tu ala y cuidarlos. Asuna es mi hija pequeña, debo protegerla y también a ti. Cuando tengas tus propios hijos lo entenderás.

Kazuto se mordió el labio previniendo desarmarse, en medio del escozor que quemaba sus ojos, advirtió la cinta roja anudada en su muñeca y las lágrimas casi imposibles de contener le picaron dolorosamente los párpados. Con vergüenza se limpió bruscamente.

—Asuna me ha dicho que tienes una mente brillante, así mismo Kayaba-dono lo ha mencionado alguna vez. Y eso es lo que esta comarca necesita, sangre joven y un gran intelecto —hizo una pausa — Por lo que estoy decidido a patrocinar un invento tuyo, no uno de Akihiko-san, sino uno tuyo, propio. Debes tener alguno ¿cierto?

—Señor… —Kazuto sorbió por la nariz —Es demasiado…

—Necesitas un voto de confianza, Kazuto-kun. Y Asuna confía ciegamente en ti —le palmeó el hombro, enternecido de que ese parco muchacho lo escuchara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —Cuando tengas los planos ven a verme al despacho —al ver que luchaba por contestarle, añadió con rapidez —No es una limosna, si así lo quieres con el tiempo me devuelves la inversión.

—Gracias, Shouzou-san —debió buscar la voz en las profundidades de su garganta para responder —Muchas gracias...

_._

_._

—Por supuesto que está aquí, muchacho malvado —la señora Midori le recriminó a su hijo, apenas lo vio al día siguiente, luego de la charla con su frenética nuera.

Bueno, Kazuto lucía igual de desamparado que Asuna, con la única diferencia que el joven apenas había pegado un ojo en todo ese tiempo. Y hasta su cabello estaba algo largo y desordenado. La dama suspiró con cansancio en tanto le ofrecía una taza de té caliente.

—¿Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo y no me lo dijiste?

—Bueno, no es como si hubieras venido a preguntar ¿verdad?. Asuna-chan estaba realmente destrozada, necesitaba ese tiempo para alejarse de ti y yo se lo concedí. Si tú no viniste a buscarla aquí directamente, es porque no la conoces demasiado bien.

Había olvidado lo certera que podía ser su madre cuando hablaba. El comentario le dolió en su orgullo —¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? ¿En la habitación de Suguha? Necesito verla —se puso de pie bebiendo la infusión y quemándose la lengua en el proceso.

—No está en casa.

—¡¿Cómo que no está en casa?! Si acabas de decirme que…

—Salió a hacer unos recados —le interrumpió con cierta incomodidad —Si no tienes nada más que hacer, puedes esperarla en la sala.

—Por supuesto, madre —Kazuto se sorprendió ante su tono ligeramente mandón.

—Pero, por favor, no montes una escena en cuanto la veas.

—Madre, solo ansío recuperar a mi esposa e ir a casa… —le confesó con un suspiro.

La dama asintió y antes de pasar por su lado para retirarse de la habitación, estampó un beso en su frente, y le revolvió el cabello como solía hacer cuando era pequeño —Confío en ti.

Kazuto de pronto se encontró solo en la estancia, bebiendo más de té de la tetera que, seguramente Midori, conociendo su lado frenético, dejó a su alcance para apaciguar la espera. El tiempo parecía correr lento; o quizás era su gastado reloj de bolsillo el que parecía burlarse de él.

Pronto, se encontró montando guardia frente a la ventana que daba a la calle, para ser el primero en verla venir y sujetando desesperado el lazo carmesí entre sus dedos, a modo de talismán.

Finalmente, sus ojos grises captaron ese bonito abrigo blanco encapuchado, que él mismo le obsequió en su cumpleaños numero veinte. Ni siquiera consideró esperarla en el resguardo del calor de la chimenea, y posiblemente olvidando que no se encontraba vestido apropiadamente para el frío, salió afuera corriendo como un niño.

Sus pies se hundían levemente en la delgada capa de nieve que cubría el suelo. La noche anterior había vuelto a nevar, y esa mañana, la última del año, aunque despejada, era terriblemente fría.

Asuna lo vio venir, preocupada de que solo saliera con chaqueta delgada, sin bufanda, sin guantes y sin abrigo. Se quedó quieta a mitad del sendero, feliz… pero también algo asustada de cual sería su reacción de encontrarla en casa de sus padres.

—Kazuto-kun hace demasiado frío… —quiso decirle.

Empero, toda frase murió en su garganta, cuando el muchacho llegándose a ella, se lanzó a abrazarla contra su cuerpo. Y Asuna se permitió amoldarse a la familiaridad de sus brazos, buscando el apoyo de su hombro donde descansó la barbilla. El aroma íntimo de su colonia inglesa, algo que había echado de menos en demasía, la obligó a cerrar los ojos, acurrucándose contra él, contra su pecho, y ciñendo sus propios brazos en torno a su delgada espalda lo atrajo hacia ella. El dolor cruel de esos días,parecía disolverse dentro del calor maravilloso que juntos proyectaban. Lo extrañó tanto. Tanto, que el reconocimiento de la falta que le había hecho, la obligó a apresurada, abrir la boca para decir aquello que estaba quemándole las entrañas.

—¡Perdón!

Sin embargo, él le ganó de mano como siempre. Se alejó unos centímetros de su rostro y sujetando sus mejillas con las manos desnudas, vio directo a sus ojos y reafirmó con desesperación —¡Perdóname Asuna…! ¡Te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo! ¡Por favor perdóname por haber actuado como un patán desalmado…!

Los ojos de la muchacha se suavizaron al mismo tiempo que se cristalizaban, dio el paso necesario para atravesar la pequeña brecha que los separaba y buscó sus labios en un beso suave, húmedo por sus lágrimas, o tal vez por las de él…

—Perdóname a mí, Kazuto-kun… —le dijo en un susurro, entre besos que parecían no tener fin —Perdóname por ser tan impulsiva… y egoísta…

—Asuna eres la persona más generosa que conozco… tú no eres egoísta… —respondió a sus caricias con exacta intensidad —Te amo…

—También te amo, más que a nada. Eres mi mundo… Perdóname.

—Nunca vuelvas a irte por favor… ha sido un infierno sin ti… no me dejes otra vez… —se separó de sus labios, para hundir la cabeza en el pecho de ella, advirtiendo la suavidad del abrigo que portaba —Ha sido horrible pasar Navidad sin ti…

Ante el nombre de la festividad que pasaron separados, Asuna pareció recordar algo. Con un brazo siguió abrazando la cintura del joven, mientras se inclinaba y con el restante, tomaba algo que dejó caer cuando se precipitó a su encuentro. Era un envoltorio oscuro.

—Feliz Navidad Kazuto-kun —le sonrió hermosamente, tendiéndole el paquete ahora sí con ambas manos.

—¿Es para mí? —le preguntó sorprendido, alejándose de ella, para tomarlo apropiadamente.

Asuna asintió sin dejar de sonreír, ampliando el gesto al ver que su esposo rasgaba el papel sin consideración, denunciando que en el fondo seguía siendo todo un niño pequeño. Los ojos plateados de Kazuto se abrieron en sorpresa cuando extrajo un lujoso abrigo, completamente nuevo, del empaque. A simple vista se notaba el costoso material con el que estaba confeccionado; de color negro, cuello alto y forrado con lujosa piel.

—Asuna… esto… —la miró entre dudoso y feliz —Esto… esto debió costarte un dineral…

La joven decidió ignorar esas palabras que le causaron un pequeño escozor y tomándolo de sus manos, lo abrió y se lo colocó en los hombros —Te queda perfecto.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —acarició los rebordes con admiración, dándose cuenta que sí, era de su talle, como si un sastre se lo hubiera cortado a medida. Alzó la vista en dirección a ella, notando que tenía las manos en torno a la capucha que aún no se había quitado —¿Qu-?

La pregunta quedó sepultada en su lengua, cuando Asuna desanudó la capa de su cabeza, y descubría con no poco asombro, que su infinito cabello de fuego, aquel donde en sus horas de amor solía hundir su rostro, o lo anudaba a sus dedos, había desaparecido por completo, siendo reemplazado por una melena corta que apenas le llegaba al ras de los hombros.

—Es mi regalo de Navidad para ti —le confesó con pena, sacudiendo la cabeza, su corto cabello voló en todas direcciones como pequeños relámpagos carmesí.

—Asuna… tu cabello… —articuló por fin, acercándose otra vez, extendiendo tembloroso la mano hacia las finas hebras que se deslizaron como seda por sus dedos.

—Tu falta de abrigo era mas urgente que mi vanidad —le respondió con una sonrisa libre de malicia —Sé que se arruinó tras la nevada de Noche Buena. Y… este ha sido mi propio dinero, Kazuto-kun… ¡Y no me arrepiento!

Se lanzó a abrazarla con tanta fuerza que el reciente nuevo sobretodo, acabó en la nieve por la brusca acción —¡No debías vender tu cabello por mí! ¡Tonta…! —su voz se quebró por los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo.

Asuna le dio palmaditas en la espalda como una forma de sosegarlo, sentía los sollozos que escapaban del pecho masculino, mientras las manos grades unidas en su nuca, se hundían en los mechones cortos —Kazuto-kun te amo tanto que soy feliz de haber hecho algo así por ti… Y lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que sea necesario…

Los labios del joven se arrugaron al oírla, se apretó contra su pecho y se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas —Eres la persona mas generosa que conozco Asuna…

—No es cierto… Y tenías razón, hasta ahora no sabía lo que era hacer un sacrificio…

—Soy un imbécil por decir una tontería tal… No es así Asuna… —se separó de ella para verla de frente. Allí estaba su nariz respingada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios rojos, apetitosos cual fruta dulce. Seguía siendo la misma hermosa joven de la que se enamoró aquel lejano baile de primavera, ahora más bella que nunca. Hambriento volvió a besarla, al parecer olvidando que estaban en el pórtico de su hogar, dando un colorido espectáculo a su familia y a todo transeúnte que pasaba por allí —Tú eres preciosa…

La joven se sonrojó, aquello era lo que él, tímidamente le decía cuando la despedía en su casa, luego de abordarla durante esos paseos por el pueblo, en los que usualmente salía con su doncella.

—Kazuto-kun…

Besó una vez más sus labios, y recordó el tesoro que aún mantenía anudado a su muñeca. Lo desanudó y se la enseñó. Los ojos de miel parpadearon inquietos ante la visión de esa cinta que fue la causa de aquel desastre, pero Kazuto pasó por alto eso; tomó los extremos entre los dedos y se la colocó en el cabello a modo de diadema, sujetándola luego, en un moño algo maltrecho.

—Hablé con tu padre ¿sabes? —le dijo en un susurro avergonzado —Creo que no fuiste la única en hacer un _sacrificio _—la expresión que le devolvió Asuna fue tal, que agregó —Tranquila va ayudarnos…

—Pero Kazuto-kun…

—Va a apadrinar alguno de mis inventos ¿no es maravilloso?

Asuna rió, ahora sí con lágrimas incipientes en sus ojos, las que enjugó rápidamente —Tú eres maravilloso, te amo.

Kazuto sonrió feliz y se agachó a recoger su abrigo, el que se colocó apropiadamente —Te amo más. Ahora… ¿será posible que volvamos a casa, señora Kirigaya? Su familia nos espera para cenar esta noche.

—Oh… ¿en serio? —eso sin duda sorprendió a la joven, quien de pronto volvió a alzar la capucha para cubrirse la cabeza, siendo frenada por la mano de su esposo.

—Déjalo así… creo que me acostumbraré rápido a esta nueva tú —le besó la sien —Te ves hermosa y no me cansaré de decirlo. Vamos a casa, que luego se ocupen de traer tu equipaje.

.

.

.

.

—_¡Pero cuando me refería a que debía hacer un sacrificio, no estaba hablando de que debía cortarse específicamente el cabello! —Midori decía frenética —Sino que se tragase el orgullo y diera el primer paso para hablar con él. ¡Ambos son obstinados! ¡Pero esto es el colmo!_

—_No queda dudas de que son tal para cual, siempre entendiendo para su conveniencia —Suguha rió observando a la peculiar pareja por la ventana —Pero ha dado resultado, madre ¿cierto?_

—_Sí,como un cuento de Navidad, tienen su final feliz._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_nota:_

_Feliz Navidad (atrasada) y feliz año nuevo a todos! (adelantado!) aquí mi contribución al #meriikuriSAOmasu de este año! Qué? Se creyeron que por estar embobada con el #AsuGeo no aparecería por aquí? Ja! El KiriAsu es la OTP, no podía perderme uno de mis festejos favoritos despues de la #kiriasuweek 3_

_Y Sumi ha vuelto con una historia que se publicó para el secret santa del 2017, pero como no tenía un final, decidí reescribirla y subirla ya entera en esta fecha! ^^ de seguro la recuerdan cierto?_

_Por supuesto he vuelto con mi cliché favorito de cortarle el cabello a Asuna, jajaja! Ya saben que adoro meter a mi bebé con su cabello corto! (como su avatar de Erika, no mas corto que eso!)_

_Al que leyó hasta el final, muchas gracias! Les deseo un excelente inicio de año para todos. Los amo! Gracias por acompañarme todo este 2019, espero sigan conmigo en el 2020 donde habrá más kiriasu!_

_Sumi_

_PD: gracias a Kira-sama por ayudarme un poco con el beteo de este fic ^^_

.

.

.


End file.
